


Keeping Tabs

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping tabs on a killer produces some unexpected and frustrating results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Tabs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Heroes and its characters do not belong to me.  
> A/N: Written for the National Masturbation Month (May) fic challenge at the livejournal and dreamwidth community [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) . People submit fics from many fandoms with masturbation as the theme on each day. No sign up needed. Fics need to be 100 words or above. Check it out.

Peter knew he shouldn’t be doing this but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. It was all Sylar’s stupid fault that he was trapped in here, whatever here was, in the first place. He didn’t trust the man. He didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him, which was very little considering he didn’t have in powers in this place. People who can’t be trusted needed to be watched, constantly. Who knows what Sylar would attempt to do if he had gone unnoticed? That’s what Peter told himself anyway as he watched Sylar through a crack in the door to the bathroom.

He shouldn’t have been doing this. He shouldn’t have been watching. This was an invasion of privacy but what if he did something sneaky in there? What if Sylar decided to do something sneaky while in the shower? Peter couldn’t afford to let that happen, at least that’s what he told himself. Peter watched as Sylar slicked himself up with soap. He watched as those hands rubbed around his chest, watched as the body bent over to get his legs and everything else. Sylar was a sight to behold with his lean body, tight muscle and body hair. Really sexy if you put aside that the guy killed people for a living.

Peter rolled his eyes at the thought and then focused his attention on Sylar once more. Sylar was taking a long time washing his genitals. Peter figured he must be really thorough. That’s when he realized Sylar wasn’t washing at all; he was jacking off in the shower. Peter had never seen Sylar naked before, let alone hard. It’s not something one has access to every day. He watched Sylar lean back against the shower tiles, pushing out his hips and giving a glorious view of his thick cock. The water clung to his wet hair and cascaded down his body, giving his body a glow in the light while his hand stroked his cock.

Peter swallowed and shifted from one foot to the other. His jeans were becoming uncomfortable and tight. Peter licked his lips and continued to watch. He must have automatically freed his own aching cock and began jerking off because he couldn’t even remember when he consciously started doing it. When Sylar went faster, Peter went faster, stroking himself in tune to Sylar’s strokes. Fuck, it looked good and felt good. He wanted to feel Sylar’s cock in his hands, in his mouth and anywhere else he could take him. He could tell Sylar’s grip was strong and wondered how it would feel if Sylar’s hand was wrapped around his dick instead of his own.

“That’s it. Stroke it for me. Cum for me you evil fuck.” Peter whispered quietly to himself.

“Yessss.” Sylar hissed and for a moment, Peter panicked and wondered if he had been heard.

He couldn’t have. The shower was loud. It would have drowned out whatever noise he had made. Taking comfort in that knowledge, Peter’s hand continued to stroke his hard dick as he watched.

“That’s it. That’s it you evil fucking bastard. Stroke that cock. Stroke that cock for me. Imagine me fucking that sweet ass of yours. Imagine me balls deep inside of you. Cum for me. Cum for me Sylar. Oh God I’m so fucking close.” Peter whispered out loud to himself.

“Oh God! Fuck!” Sylar moaned loudly as he came hard in the shower.

Peter bit his lip to keep from making a sound as he capped his dick and came with a jerk into his hand.  He cursed to himself at his lousy idea because now he had a hand full of cum and no place to wipe it. With his free clean hand, Peter pulled up his pants and held them up while he walked to the kitchen to wash his hands.

After drying his hands and fixing his pants, he heard the bathroom door creak open on his way to throw away his wet paper towels. Sylar emerged from the bathroom wearing a white fluffy bathrobe and slippers. He silently passed Peter on his way towards the couch where he plopped down and sighed. Then Sylar placed his feet onto the coffee table and crossed them. Peter walked over and picked up a book from the end table and kicked Sylar’s feet off the table before making his way to an opposite chair. Sylar, not lifting his head from the back of the couch, turned it towards Peter and looked at him with lazy eyes. Lazy eyes that said he just had some amazing sex and was in a daze.

Peter ignored him as he flipped through the pages of his book. Finally in frustration of being stared at, and partially due to guilt and paranoia, he slammed his book shut and got up. Sylar followed Peter with his eyes and smirked when Peter left with the slam of the door.

 _“This is going to be fun”._ Sylar mused to himself.  “ _A lot of fun indeed.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
